I'll say a little prayer for you
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: The battlefield is bloody and littered with bodies. The battle goes wrong and tears are shed, but friends will always be there to comfort.


Another untitled

OK so here is another really sad story. I am warning you now that you probably should have some tissures near by. This is for my friend Babylon I hope you enjoy this one my firend

Part 1

Blood everywhere! The liquid was pooling all over the place, staining the broken cement a crimson color. Bodies and limbs littered the place as most Gears in the area were already dead. Others laid tere, groaning in pain and begging for somebody to end their suffering.

At the end of a long blood and body littered street was two dozen drones, three maulers, four flamers and six, SIX boomers.

"We're fucked." Baird said.

"Shut it, Baird." Marcus was already in a bad mood today.

Everybody in Delta Squad had been injured still they all took covere behind a burnt out car or fallen debrees and watched the slowly approaching enemies. To their dismay, dozens of tickers crawled across the pavement and in their direction.

"Fuck." Dom muttered now. He turned to Marcus. "So what's the plan?"

"Pick off the smaller ones one by one then go after the big guys."

Marcus now held his longhshot, looking through the scope he put a drones head right in the middle. He paused only for a second.

BOOM!

The shot rang out and the drone dropped like a ton of bricks. He ducked behind the car once more to reload.

One by one they begain to fall, and their numbers begain to dwindle down.

"Damn." Dom's lancer jammed. In the process of trying to unjam it, he burnt one finer and cut another. He let out a string of curse words.

Across the street, Cole and Baird kneeled side by side as they reloaded their guns.

Baird made a scarcastic comemnt to Cole who only laughed. Nobody could understand how Cole put up with Baird. Scarcastic, loud and pessimistic.

Out of all the Gears, Cole was the calmest. He reminded everybody of Tai.

Several cars ahead of them, Sam was sliding in a fresh clip of ammo. She slammed it home with the palm of her hand. Slowly she peered over the truck and took aim.

One by one more drones went down. Sam stepped away from teh truck to empty a clip on any approaching tickers, then once again took cover to reload.

"You alright over there?' Cole called out to her.

"Yeah." Sam called back

Both Marcus and Dom scrambled foward and ducked behind a small truck.

"We need to split them up." Marcus said. "Somebody needs to go around and divert their attention."

"I'll do it." Sam replied.

"Just be careful."

"Thanks, Dom. I will."

They watched as Sam disapeared into a hollowed out building.

It was just the right building she deeded with a second story. Quickly she made her way up the stairs to the far side.

There was a small space between her and the next building, so carefully she balanced herself on the broken window sill and using all the strenght in her legs to push off and land in the next building.

As she landed, she felt the air being knocked from her lungs. It hurt to breath in or out for several minutes and her ankle had to be broken.

"Com on Sam!" Baird's voice came through her ear peace.

"Shut it Baird!" she snapped.

Breathing heavily she made her way down another flight of stairs. She swears she could hear Baird mutter something.

Going to the far side of the building, she peeked out to see that she wasn't quite far enough.

"Today plaese." came Baird's annoyed voice.

"I told you to shut up! What did somebody steal your teddy when you were little?"

Beside him Cole shook with laughter. Baird glared at him.

Panting she climbed the stairs and make her way to the next window. This time there was a larger distance between the two buildings. She took several steps back and took a running start, her ankle was protecting as she prayed that she would make it.

'Shit' she head was spinning and she was at the edge of concousness. Struggling to her feet, she slowly made her way to the far side of the building and limped down the stairs. Very slowly she made her way down the stairs, each step she took shot her pain up her leg.

When she looked out the window, she saw that she was finally a good distance behind the Locusts.

"Alright, I'm behind them. One distraction coming up."

She swore that if Baird said anything else she would kill him herself.

Carefully she pulled out a frag gernade and tossed it at the enemies' back. At first it looked like it would roll right past them, but it finally came to a stop just a few feet away. Right at that moment, a drone turned and spotted it.

"Gernade!" the drone shouted.

They watched as the Locusts scatrtered quickly, but the explosion took out several of the smaller guys.

"Nice." Marcus said.

The explosion signaled to attack and Delta Squad begain to open fire once more. One by one the enemies begain to drop, but they were getting low on ammo.

Sam ducked behind a car to reload. She slammed her last clip in and jumped out to begain firing once more.

That was a big mistake.

"BOOM!"

An explosion filled her eyears, momentairly deafening her. Everything under her was suddenly gone and she went flying through the air.

"SAM!"

Everybody's voice was muffled and everything so clear. She watched as everything passed her as if she were simply walking.

Then pain exploaded throughout her body, a ripling pain that seemed to nock out all the air from her lungs. She struggled to take a slow and steady breath.

She could barly hear her friends calling her name as she struggled to stand, only to have her arms unable to hold her weight.

Coughing, she taste the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. It spilled over her lips down her chin and pooled in the dirt under her.

"Sam!" It was Baird's voice "Hold on, don't move just stay."

Why was his voice so muffled and sounded as if it were coming from a long tunnel.

Why couldn't she move?

Sam flopped onto herback and looked down at herself. She was greated with a terrible and grousome sight.

Her legs had been completely blown off from mid-thighs down. They were now mingled flesh gusing blood. At that very moment, she knew that if she didnt' get help soon, she would blead out soon.

So that's why everybody was sounding so terrified.

Laying back, she brought a shaky hand to her forehead and speared both dirt and blood across it.

"Sam, I'm almost there."

She could still hear the battle goin on around her. Every time a larger locust hit the ground she could feel it and it sent waves of pain throughout her body.

A scream escaped her bloodied lips before she could stop it and she cluched at the broken earth under her.

Sam now understood why those injured gears were begging for their death.

Another went down and again Sam cried out. She was getting closer and closer to begging for her friends to put her out of her misery.

'No.' she thought. 'I can't do that to them. Maybe I just need to hold out a little bit longer.'

She barly could hear it, but it sounded like an approaching raven.

Baird looked up for a moment to see the Raven and indeed it was comming their way. He never heard anybody make the call. When he looked back the last Locust, a boomer was making it's way toward Sam. It's back took a hail of bullets but it continued it's slow and steady walk. Then it lifted it's boomshot.

Sam. The stupid boomer aimed right for Sam and there is no way she can make it in time.

"BOOM!"

"NO! SAM!"

Baird threw himself forward, stumbling as he hurried toward Sam. It hadn't been too far, but now he felt as if he was so far away. He watched Sam's eyes ent wide, then she looked at him.

The gap between them was closing but it didn't seem fast enough.

Sam suddenly went calmand she gave him a sad smile. Her dry lips parted and then moved.

Suddenly Baird was on top of her, completely covering her to protect her from the blast. Once again Sam's breath was knocked from her lungs.

Just as the boomer's finger pulled the trigger the final bullet killed it and it fell forward. Everybdoy watched as it's wepon still fired and hit the ground several feet away from Baird and Sam. Everybody held their breath, expecting the worse.

Smoke dirt and debree flew into the air making it difficult to see for several minutes. Nobody moved as they waited for the smoke to clear. It seemed like forever that dirt and cocks continued to hit the ground. Panic filled them.

Finally the smoke begain to clear. Delta Squad held their breath as their friends finally came into view.

For the lngest time Baird and Sam remained still. Were they both dead?

Then movment. Slowly ever so slowly Baird sat up.

Everybody let out a long breath all at once...

"Baird! Sam!"

Their rapid footsteps told them that everybody was heading their way.

Slowly Baird sat up, being careful of any injuries he might have sustained. The ringing in his ears was not good. He hoped that he wouldn't go deaf.

Sam...His thoughts returned to Sam and once again he was learing over her.

"Sam! Sam please open your eyes."

A soft sound escaped her dry cracked lips and slwoly she begain to stir. "Sam! Sam!" Panic filled his voice now. "Hey, are you alright?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring into his blue worry filled eyes.

"Sam..." She could hear the relief ifill his voice.

"Baird." She gave him a weak smile.

"Shh... Don't talk, just hold on. We'll get you to Doc Haymen and she'll fix you up."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her. Sam only smiled and reached out to take his hand.

"OF course." She coughed. "Everything...alright..."

Panic filled Baird once more and he shook his head.

With a sad smile, Sam reached up to take his face in both of her cold bloody hands. She linked her fingers behind her head and and pulled him down for a long sweet kiss.

Baird's eyes went wide in suprise, but it quickly faded as his eyes closed and the kiss deepend.

After several long moments, they parted.

"Baird...I-I am so sorry."

"No. Don't..." he stopped.

Her chest no longer rose and fell with each breath...dead...

A string of curse words spued from his mouth as he stood and threw his gun at a near by car. He was seeing read as he begain to remove his armor and throwing that too..

"Baird.."

He hadn't heard Marcus' warning before the shot went off. The soud bang echoed around them then Barid went down hard.

"SNIPER!"

His shoulder hurt so bad. The bullet went in one side and out the other. He brought a hand up against is wound while everybody ucked for cover.

"Where the hell is it?" Marcus muttered.

Beside Marcus, Dom kneeled, reloading his gun. "Who knows."

Cole was behind a car only several feet away from his injured friend.

"Baird." his voice was quiet.

"Yea?"

"Just making sure you're still with us."

"I don't die that easily."

Cole almost laughed. "Glad to hear that."

Slowly Marcus lifted his head over the edge of the car and in the direction of the shooter. Another round is shot and it richoceted off the hood right in front of marcus and cut his cheek. Quickly he ducked down again.

"You alright?" Dom was peering out the back end of the car.

"Yeah..."

He didn't even wipe the blood away, but very slowly inched his way to teh front of the vehicle and carefully peeked out.

Several yards ahead, a sniper was hidden my a large mound of debreeses. It kept lifting it's head up and ducking down again and again.

Marcus quietly tapped on the car to get everybody's attention.

"The sniper is at least seven yards to the North."

Baird continued to sit there, staring off to nothing, his pale vace void of any emotion.

Slowly everybody made their way through the filthy street, ducking behind cars and going through buildings. At the moment the sniper wasn't paying anny attention to Baird. At least for now, he was safe.

Sam's blood pooled around her body and stained Baird's pants.

Marcus went to the right, followed by Dom. They made their way through the building to attack the sniper from behind.

"You ready, baby?"

"Alright Cole. Go for it."

Cole let out a loud "whoo whoo!" and begain running, zigging and zagging. For a former thrashball star, he still had it in him.

Both Marcus and Dom watched as the snipper struggled to keep track of Cole.

"Get ready, Dom."

Both Dom and Marcus came out of hiding only to be greaeting with so many tickers. The ground seemed to come alive.

Marcus cursed loudly. "Tickers!"

"On my way baby!"

When Marcus said tickers, the sniper quickly turned around and sqw the two Gears , which was the last thing it saw.

The tickers rushed Marcus and Dom but below, Cole took advantage of th esnipers distraction and killed it with one head shot.

"Nice shot, Cole." It was Dom.

"Thanks."

Cole made his way up the messy street finally getting to his friends and was suprised on how many tickers that was still left.

"Woah!" Cole took a step back. "You two have your hands full."

"Hey Cole got any gernades left?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Toss it in the corner. There is a hole where they are comming out."

Dom watched as Cole swung the gernade a few times before letting go. It went into the air and lands perfectly in the hole. Several seconds later there is an explosion and several tickers go flying.

After finally finishing the remaining tickers off they hurried back to Barid.

Baird was now slumped forward, unconcous with his head resting on Sam's blood covered stomach.

Marcus put a finger to is ear. "Controll this is Delta do you read?"

"This is controll, go ahead." Came Anya's calm reply.

"We need a casavac ASAP. We have a KIA and another seriously wounded."

"Rodger that. A raven will be inbound. ETA ten minutes."

"It's gotta be faster than out. He's gonna bleed out."

"I'll do my best Marcus." there was a moment of silence. "Who's KIA and who's injured. She prayed it wasn't Dom.

Marcus took a long breath. "Samantha Byrn is KIA and Damon Baird is seriously injured."

Everybody around Anya went silent. Those who knew Sam's father said a special prayer for her.

"Rodger that. Controll out."

Anya turned to look at Col Hoffman. She knew that he had served with Sam's father.

"Sad news." Chairmen Presscott said as he walked into CIC.

Anya watched as Hoffman straitened and came to attention. She was found of him. He had always been a fatherly figure toward her since she had first joined the Cog.

On the silent battlefield, Marcus, Dom and Cole prepaired to be picked up. Nobody spoke as they waited or when the Raven landed.

Only seven minutes after calling, the raven finally touched down in the middle of the street. Both Dom and Marcus carried Sam to the raven gently setting her down inside, then climbed in as well Cole was right behind them, carriing Baird.

Once everybody was in, the raven quickly took to the air causing Cole's stomach to turn upside down. He gight against the urge to throw up.

Marcus sat beside Dom and stared at Sam. It was scary on how much it reminded him of Carlos laying on the bridge while trying to keep his guts from spilling out. The thought hurt, but it hurt even more that he hadn't thought about Carlos in a while. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the memory away.

Finally he forced himself to remember that they still had to find Maria. Dom has been looking for her for so long now and he never stoped trying to help him as well.

He glanced at Dom. His best friend since grade school. Dom would do anything to save him. He already has done so much though...

Dom gave Marcus a concerned look, but Marcus only shook his head.

The whole ride back to base remained silent. Morale had dropped to an all time low. Everybody was exhausted physically emotionally and mentally. It looked like this was it for the human race.

Everybody was out when they finally landed. A medical team hurried to the raven and took both Baird and Sam. Delta Squad could only stand there and watch.

Finally Col Hoffman approached. "Well done." he said quietly. " You did everything you could have done."

"Did we?" Marcus actually sounded angry. "Did we really because it feels like everything we do doesn't matter."

Marcus left before Hoffman could answer.

"He has a point." Dom said quietly, then quickly hurried after Marcus.

"Don't worry, sir." Cole said. "I have a feeling this all will come to an end. We just need to be patient."

"I hope you're right..."

Cole brought a calm feeling to everyody. It reminded him so much of Paid and Tai. Everything could be so crazy around them, but both Pad and Tai could make you feel like youw ere on a vacation.

"Come on sir. Let's go get something to eat. It's all we can do right now.

When baird woke he hurt all over and his throat and tongue felt dry. Everything seemed so blurry.

"Baird."

The voice seemed so familure. At first he had forgotten where he was.

Slowly he turned his head, but even that caused him pain and dizziness. For several seconds, his vision had become worse before getting better.

"Cole." It came out sounding more like a question.

Cole was sitting in a chair that was much to small for a man of his build. Baird smiled, even though it caused him pain.

"Damn Damon, you had us all worried."

Baird licked his dry lips. "Sorry man."

Cole laughed. "i'm just glad you're still alive."

"Sam..."

Cole became serious. "Don't worry. Doc Haymen iis taking care of her until we can burry her. We weren't going to until you can be there. I made sure of it."

"Thanks so much."

Cole a man you can always turst. Cole has always been there for him and always will. Baird was sure of that.

"Here." Cole held a canteen of water to his lips and Baird quickly gulped it down.

Cole almost laughed as water dripped down his chin.

Three days later, a funeral was held for Sam.

Every Gear gathered at sunset on the far end of the base to pay their respect. With a little help from Cole, Baird sat in a chair as Sam was placed in the ground. He was silent, never getting up to say anything about her. The scene played over and over in his head as he tried to figure out what he should have done differently.

Woulda coulda shoulda

He knew that it should have been him that they were burring. He should have been the decoy, not Sam.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Cole said.

Baird didn't reply.

Afterwards, Baird returned to is work plce just to stay busy. He had several projects that would keep him busy and distract his brain.

Jack Bot needed some repairs anyways...

When Cole came in, Baird was slumped over his work bench was covered with Jack Bot's parts. He smiled grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulders.

No matter what, Cole would always be there for Baird. It would take time for Baird's broken heart to mend, but no matter what, Cole would always be there.

END

This is for Babylon! I hope you enjoy my friend thank you for always reading and reviewing :-)


End file.
